


Those that Have Been and Those that Will Be

by CinemaCorner



Series: 12 Days of Kristanna [2]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: 12 Days of Kristanna, F/M, First Christmas, Fluff, Married Life, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 13:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinemaCorner/pseuds/CinemaCorner
Summary: It's Anna and Kristoff's first Christmas as husband and wife and their families have given them some decorations to get started. With the memories they are given they are sure to create their own in the coming future. A Modern AU.





	Those that Have Been and Those that Will Be

They had set up their tree up in the living room of their small two bedroom home and were now in the process of decorating. This only being the first Christmas they had spent together as husband and wife, naturally they were short on their own sentimental ornaments. But luckily both Elsa and Bulda put together some of their favorites and gave them as an early gift this year and Anna was beside herself with excitement.

"Oh, come on Kris open it up"

"Alright let's see what we've got in here," and he lifted the lid of the box.

Inside the box was full of tissue paper and as Anna felt around she began to realize that the ornaments were wrapped. Carefully she picked one up and unwrapped it, revealing inside a tiny glass snowman.

"Oh, it's our Olaf ornament."

"What ornament?"

"It's a memory ornament for the snowman Elsa and I built as kids, our parents had it for longer than that but to us it was the Olaf ornament."

Smiling at the memory, Anna continued through the box and came upon an oddly wrapped ornament towards the bottom of the box. Her curiosity peaked, she unpacked it from the box and unwrapped it. Kristoff saw a smirk slowly appear on her face, "What are you looking at?"

"Oh, just the cutest little Santa ever"

Kristoff paled a little and took the ornament when Anna handed it to him. Sure enough there was the ornament with a photo of his eight year old self dressed in a Santa Clause suite, hat and all.

"I told Ma to burn this," he said with an embarrassed groan.

"Come on Kris it's adorable," Anna said with a giggle, "Besides, I asked your mom for it."

"Why?"

"So we could match"

Kristoff looked at her puzzled, not understanding her meaning. Anna then got up and took from the tree and showed it to him. In the ornament was a five year old Anna dressed in an angle dress with a handmade halo around her head, a wide smile on her face, the same kind of smile that he himself had in his own picture.

"You aren't the only one who was part of their school Christmas play," he explained with a smile.

"No I guess not," Kristoff chuckled.

He stood with the ornament in hand and placed it on the tree beside Anna's. While she was still placing her ornament back on the tree, Kristoff took the opportunity and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and kissed the nape of her neck. Smiling, Anna turned around in his arms and buried her face in his chest with a contented sigh.

"I love you…so much," she said

"I love you too"

They stayed this way for a while until Kristoff slowly pulled away and whispered in her ear, "I have a surprise for you"

"What is it?"

"Wait here"

He walked to the kitchen where he had set his package when he got home from work. Walking back into the living room and presented the small box to Anna.

"Open it," he said with a small smile.

Anna proceeded to untie the red ribbon that was wrapped around the box. Once opening the lid to the box and shifting the tissue paper inside she gasped at the ornament that laid inside. It was of two reindeer together with the words "Mr. and Mrs. Bjorgman" written under their respective reindeer, the first ornament that was theirs, the first of their own memories.

"It's wonderful," Anna said in a breathless voice.

"I thought it would be a good place to start, just the two of us you know, and we could add to our tree from there."

"Sounds like a plan," Anna agreed.

She then place their ornament onto the tree in the very front so it was sure to be visible. Turning to Kristoff, she rose on her toes and kissed his check. Both smiling, they checked to be sure that everything was placed properly on the tree. All the ornaments Anna deemed perfect and all that remained to put into place was the topper. This happened to be her parents' Christmas star, which Elsa gave her for them to barrow for their first Christmas. Taking it from the box, she turned to Kristoff,

"Would you put it up? I can't reach the top myself."

He looked at the star, then to Anna and finally to the top of the tree. "I have a better idea."

He gave the star back to her and proceeded to gathered her into his arm to lift her up so she could place the star on the top of the tree, which she did through a fit of giggles and a big smile. Once it was in place he brought her done gently and went to the side of the tree where the switch for the lights were. Picking it up, he turned to her and said, "Ready?"

"Ready"

"Three…"

"Two…"

They both finished together with, "One" and pressed the button at the button.

The tree was then illuminated in golden light and as Kristoff looked at Anna he came to the conclusion that in that moment he had never seen her look more beautiful, aside from their wedding day of course. She caught him looking at her and launched herself into his arms for a passionate kiss, which he returned happily. When they finally broke apart they wore the same dreamy smile and, attempting to find the perfect words for this moment, Kristoff said the first thing he thought was the most fitting,

"Merry Christmas Anna," adding in a whisper "I love you."

"Merry Christmas Kris, I love you too" adding in her own whisper, "with all my heart."

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first of ten stories I'm putting up. These were written between December 2014 to March 2015, as you probably noticed it's a sizable gap to the present but I wanted to put these up to share before posting new stuff.
> 
> Thanks for the read.


End file.
